As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A server is one example of an information handling system. Typically, the server is constructed from several computer components. Each component may include a nine to twelve digit manufacturer identification number such as a piece part identification number (“PPID”). The PPID may be used to indicate where and when the component was manufactured. The PPID may also include the component serial number that defines the component. Generally, the PPID is stamped or labeled on each component such that a person must physically read the number.
During a fault or system error in the server, it is possible that one or more of the computer components may need to be removed and replaced. Because a service person such as a field repair technician will have to diagnosis the server error, the technician is typically in physical contact with the server. As such, the technician generally has to test different components to determine the faulty components.
In addition, the technician may not have the correct component to replace the faulty component. Thus, the technician may have to attain the correct component before returning to the server causing a subsequent service call and longer service downtime.
To aid in determining the server error, the technician may use an error log to diagnosis the problem with server. Because the error log is stored in a Baseboard Management Controller (BMC) resident on the server, the technician may be able to access the log directly from the server. However, if the error caused the server to become non-functional (i.e., crash), the technician may be able to view the log using a physical connection to the server. In some cases, the server may need to be removed and returned to a service center to diagnosis the error.